


Tricked

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tried to surprise Bucky, but he decides to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

Bucky x Reader

 

Bucky was certainly surprised to see you at home, lounging on the couch. "Babe?" he asked, leaning over the couch to meet your face. "What are you doing home so early?" 

You shrugged and leaned up to peck his lips. "It's a slow season. Not much to do," you explained. He nodded. "Forget to take off your makeup?" He inquired, noticing your lipstick and hair were still perfectly in place. You smiled, knowing he was totally unaware of your intentions. "Looked too good today to go to waste."

He smirked. "That's for sure," he said, leaning down to kiss you once more. The kiss got more intense, and Bucky moved over the couch and was soon on top of you. He moved down to kiss your jaw, then your neck, sending waves of excitement over you. 

His hands slipped under your shirt and smoothed over your light pink see-through lace bra. He hummed, "What's this?" You smiled and giggled. Bucky then slipped off your shirt and admired you. "This all for me?" he asked, looking up at you. "Depends. Do you like it?" you bit your lip, waiting for his answer. He kissed you hard, only pulling away slightly. "Only cause it's on you," he mumbled against your lips. 

You smiled and leaned up, Bucky leaning with you, noses still touching. "Bedroom?" you suggested, feeling the night you planned slowly coming together. "Yes, ma'am," he responded, picking you up and carrying you to your shared bedroom. You plopped down onto the bed. Bucky discarded his shirt then soon returned to his place above you. You weren't having it. 

You pushed Bucky away, taking him by surprise, then flipped so you were on top. He was obviously perplexed. Before he could ask any questions, you leaned down and kissed him passionately. Meanwhile, you slipped your hand under the pillows and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. 

You intertwined your fingers with one of Bucky's hands, carefully clicking the first handcuff into place. "(Y/N)?" Bucky mumbled as you handcuffed his other (metal) hand. You pulled away with a smile. "Yes, Bucky?" you asked innocently, batting your eyes. He eyed the handcuffs, then smirked. "You minx!" He said with a breathy laugh. "Only for you," you whispered and rolled your hips into his. He moaned and pulled against his restraints. "Deciding on whether or not I should make you call me something tonight," you mused with a devious smile. "You kinky minx," Bucky said with a smile. "Hm, that's a good name, but I think I'm gonna go with Mistress," you said with a smile, trailing your finger down Bucky's chest. He squirmed at your touch. This made you grin. You slipped off of him to slowly pull down your pants, Bucky eying you hungrily. 

"(Y/N), please," he groaned. You raised an eyebrow. "'Mistress" wasn't a suggestion, James," you growled, as you straddled him again, then reached into the drawer. "There will be consequences." Bucky shivered at the use of his first name. 

You quickly unbuttoned his pants and traced the outline of his erection. "M-mistress." Bucky moaned, eager to be touched. You smirked, concealing the small item in your hand. 

You slipped down his underwear, then placed the cock ring onto him. He hissed at the contact. "What on earth?" he leaned his head up, then his eyes widened. "Punishment." You stated simply. Frustrated, his head hit the pillows with a thump. Your hand wrapped itself around his penis and pumped slowly. He bucked his hips up, which caused you to hold him down with your free hand. 

While still pleasuring Bucky, you moved your lips to his neck and began kissing and leaving hickeys. 

He was a mewling mess, soft whispers of "Please, Mistress," leaving his lips as the orgasm he hoped for would not arrive. "What do you want, James?" you whispered, nipping his ear. "I want to cum, please," he whimpered. "Soon," you responded. You slipped off the ring, much to his relief, but did not continue to move your hand until his almost-orgasm high was gone. 

You slowly started moving your hand again, his moans filling the room quickly as he relished in the upcoming release. That is, until, you stopped moving before he came. "What game are you playing at?" he asked, breathlessly. You only responded by taking his tip into your mouth, running your tongue over the slit. Slowly, you took in more of his, humming to further the pleasure.

Finally, he came, loudly. Your head continued to bob along his length, seeing how he reacted to the overstimulation. His hips jerked, quick breathy moans erupting from his lips. He cursed as you slowly dragged your lips up his length, leaving him a mess.

"You should see yourself, writhing under my touch, being completely submissive and obedient," You murmured as you kissed your way up his stomach. He only moaned again in his response. "You have no idea what it does to me," you whispered, sending shivers through him. 

Bucky, despite his dazed state, brushed his metal hand against your matching see-thought panties– wait, hand? 

Quickly, you were flipped over into your back, Bucky grinning mischievously above you. "I think I have an idea what it does," he said, slipping his hands past the fabric. He slipped a finger into you, watching you closely as your mouth formed a small 'O'.

"Former assassin and spy. Did you really think handcuffs were gonna keep me down?" he said lowly. "Thanks for giving me my fix," you said with a smile, then moaned when Bucky added another finger. The sensation brought by the cold metal only got you closer. "I'm so gonna give it to you now," Bucky began pumping faster until you came around his fingers. He removed his fingers, placing them inside his mouth, then proceeded to lick and suck them clean. You moaned loudly at the sight of this, only causing him to growl and capture your lips with his. 

Bucky then used the same move you did, and soon you were in the same handcuffs– without spy and assassin training. In other words, you were screwed. Literally.

Bucky slid your underwear down slowly, his eyes meeting yours as he flashed your a grin. His head moved to between your thighs, leaving hickeys and kisses at the insides of them. Your breathing became heavy and audible, your previous orgasm still leaving you sensitive to the touch. 

He continued to kiss only around the place you want him to, biting here and there. "Please," you moaned, moving your hips forward. He tsked disapprovingly. "You know the name thing seemed like a good idea. I'm going to steal it. "Sir" sounds good to me," he stared at you, a smirk plastered on his stupid perfect face. "So, if you would please rephrase your last request." 

You huffed. "Please... Sir," you said breathily. Bucky closed his eyes and smiled. "It would be my pleasure, doll," he whispered. 

Bucky's tongue pressed his tongue against your clit, carefully watching your reaction. Your lips were parted slightly, breathing heavily, and trying your hardest to be obedient and not move. He decided to reward you. 

He began moving his tongue, alternating between long and short licks. Your moans filled the room, only encouraging Bucky to continue his actions. Bucky imagined how it would feel with your fingers in his hair, begging him to keep on going, but decided that was for another day, as he throughly enjoyed your submissive behavior. 

He pulled away from you, causing you to meet his eyes. "As much as I love seeing you like this, there is a way I would much rather see you come," he explained, moving his way up your body. 

He unlocked the handcuffs and made sure he kept a tight grip of your wrists as his free hand slid behind your back to unclip your bra. "Turn over. Get on your hands and knees," he commanded, and you immediately complied. 

Bucky smacked your behind and ran his hands up and down your back, moving down to briefly cup and fondle your breasts, then slid back down to your legs. He roughly spread them apart further and rubbed circles into the insides with his thumb. "Look at you. I don't regret foiling your plan so far. It only brought up the opportunity I've been hoping for all along," he whispered into your ear. You felt him slide into you, slowly moving. It wasn't enough.

"Please go faster, Sir," you moaned. "What was that, doll?" he leaned his head down, as if he really needed to hear you. "Please go faster, Sir," you repeated. Bucky sped up, but only slightly. "That good enough for you?" He teased, leading your hips to meet his. "I- I want you to go faster than that," you said, closing your eyes tightly. 

Bucky then sped up, meeting your original expectations. "Like that?" he asked huskily, gripping your hips tightly. You managed to squeak out a quick "Yes!" before loosing all words in a sea of moans and Bucky's name. 

His hand slid up your back, and he tangled his hands in your hair, pulling your head up. "I wanna see your face when your come, baby," he said.

It didn't seem like he had to wait much longer, as the immense pressure in your stomach was building quickly, each inch of you on fire from the pleasure. "Say my name," he commanded. You decided to play with him, knowing exactly what his first name did to him during these times. 

"Bucky," you moaned, a small smirk playing at your lips. "Say my name," he repeated, wondering whether the smirk was his imagination or not. The grip on your hip and in your hair became stronger as he became more inpatient for you to obey. 

"James," you let it slip, the pleasure was becoming too much. "Again."

"James." you moaned, louder as he changed his thrusts from fast to hard. 

"Again." 

"James!" you practically yelled, your orgasm taking over you at its full strength, as Bucky did not stop his movements. 

"You should see yourself now, doll, totally lost in pleasure." he said between gritted teeth. He moaned your name as he came, jerking slightly with his last thrusts. 

He slipped out of you, grabbing onto you and rolled over on the bed, holding you close. "'A" for effort?" you mumbled into his chest. "I'll give you that," he said with a smile. "One day I'll get you," you mumbled sleepily, closing your eyes. "I'll be waiting to put up a fight," he responded, placing a kiss on your head before falling asleep.


End file.
